Love Rain
by Shinigami Teru-chan
Summary: setiap tetes hujan yang turun mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Aroma khas hujan menyadarkanku akan rasa rinduku terhadapmu. Memori yang selama ini aku tutupi, dengan mudahnya mencuat keluar hanya karena aku mendengar suara rintik hujan. Memori saat pertama kali aku bertemu 'kau'. Seorang pemuda―Natsu Dragneel―cinta pertamaku. B'day present for Sagara Ai. Warning inside, RnR please.


**Holla minna~ ketemu lagi sama saya, Teru-chan \(^o^)/. Sudah hampir dua bulan lebih aku tidak meramaikan fandom ini. Gomen…**

**My first oneshot fic di fandom ini dan pertama kali juga aku membuat cerita yang ada sudut pandang 'aku'-nya. Maaf kalau jelek m(_ _)m #bungkuk-bungkuk#**

**Semoga kalian suka. Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk adekku Sagara Ai, yang tanggal 25 mei ultah ke-16. Maaf kalau publish-nya sekarang, karena tanggal 25 nanti aku ada acara.**

**Pokoknya… Otanjoubi omedetou….~(^o^)~**

**Sebenarnya pair-nya aku mau buat GrayXLucy tapi karena berhubung Ai-chan suka NaLu, jadi aku buat pairing-nya NatsuXLucy. I hope U like it (≈-_-)≈**

**Happy reading :D**

**Summary: setiap tetes hujan yang turun mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Aroma khas hujan menyadarkanku akan rasa rinduku terhadapmu. Memori yang selama ini aku tutupi, dengan mudahnya mencuat keluar hanya karena aku mendengar suara rintik hujan. Memori saat pertama kali aku bertemu 'kau'. Seorang pemuda bersurai gulali―Natsu Dragneel―cinta pertamaku. B'day present for Sagara Ai. Warning inside, the cover**** is not mine. RnR please!**

**Song buat cerita ini adalah: Glitter ending 12 Fairy Tail (Ending Fairy tail favoritku :D)**

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Love Rain by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Abal, gambar bukan punya saya, dan masih banyak kejanggalan lainnya**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

* * *

**Love Rain**

**.**

**Kling.**

Terdengar suara lonceng tanda seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sesosok wanita setengah baya masuk dengan anggunnya. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan kerah berbentuk V. Tangannya sibuk menutup payung berwarna kelabu. Setelah selesai menutupnya, payung itu ditaruh di sebuah kotak khusus-Kotak yang disediakan untuk menaruh payung.

"Selamat datang di café Fairy Tail" ucap salah satu pegawai. Wanita itu tersenyum dan segera memasuki ruang tengah, tangan kanannya sibuk mengeringkan lengan yang terkena cipratan air.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang sesuai, wanita berambut blonde itu duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Memandang tetes-tetes hujan yang memantul ke dinding kaca. Tatapannya sendu dan air mukanya memancarkan aura kerinduan yang amat dalam.

Seorang pegawai menghampiri wanita itu sambil membawa daftar menu.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya. Hari ini anda ingin memesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab wanita itu singkat.

"Baik" kata pelayan itu. Sebenarnya pelayan itu tidak perlu membawa daftar menu, karena wanita yang biasa disapa Nyonya Lucy itu pasti akan memesan menu yang sama. Pelanggannya yang satu ini memang unik, setiap kali wanita itu datang selalu duduk ditempat yang sama, memesan menu yang sama, dan datang disaat jam yang sama yaitu jam 4 sore.

Anehnya lagi, entah kebetulan atau apa, setiap Nyonya Lucy datang selalu turun hujan. Sepertinya hujan selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu selalu melindungi dan menemaninya di saat hujan turun. selang beberapa menit, pelayan itu menghampiri meja itu sambil membawa baki.

"Pesanan anda Nyonya," kata pelayan itu sambil meletakkan secangkir Vanilla Latte dan sepotong Sponge Cake.

"Terima kasih," jawab wanita yang bernama Lucy itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanya pelayan itu. Sambil tersenyum wanita itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." setelah pelayan itu pergi, jari-jari pucatnya menyambar cangkir berisi cairan berwarna coklat. _Vanilla Latte_. Setiap kali ia mengunjungi cafe ini, ia selalu memesan menu yang sama, yaitu V_anilla Latte_ dan sepotong _Sponge Cake_. Sambil mengesap minumannya, ia memandang hujan yang turun dari balik jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Semua karena hujan. Karena hujan, takdir mempertemukan kita dan karena hujan juga pula takdir memisahkan kita**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang berada di sebuah café yang sudah berdiri sejak aku masih remaja. Café yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku kunjungi. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Janji yang amat penting, karena hari ini adalah hari specialku. Ya. Hari ini aku berulang tahun. Kamu tidak perlu tahu berapa umurku, yang terpenting aku akan merayakannya di sini―di tempat favoritku bersama seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Sekarang aku duduk di tempat favoritku―sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi mungil yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Dengan jendela kaca yang membatasiku dengan dunia luar, aku dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan sekitar.

**Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Hari ini hujan lagi-lagi turun, awan kelabu dengan congkaknya menutupi langit dan membuat suasana menjadi gelap dan muram. Sambil mengesap secangkir _Vanilla Latte_ dan sepotong _Sponge Cake_, aku melakukan akitifitas rutinku―menghitung hujan. Menghitung tetes demi tetes air yang menempel di dinding kaca tempat aku duduk.

Samar-samar aku dapat menghirup bau tanah basah―aroma khas hujan. Aroma yang hanya dengan sekali hirup berhasil mengingatkanku kembali ke masa 'itu'. Masa yang membuatku tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan―masa dimana aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah, ketika pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh tugas-tugas sekolah, klub, dan pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku setiap akhir pekan. Masa yang sangat aku rindukan, masa ketika aku masih SMA. Masa-masa dimana tunas-tunas cinta mulai bersemi. Sama seperti kebanyakan gadis SMA lainnya, pertama kali aku jatuh cinta ketika aku duduk di bangku SMA. Tentu saja waktu itu kulit wajahku belum dihiasi oleh garis-garis halus disekitar mata dan rambutku juga belum beruban. Waktu itu aku berumur 16 tahun.

Sambil memutar-mutar cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisku, memoriku yang sudah tua dan rabun ini mengingat kembali saat pertama kali aku bertemu 'dia'. Seorang pemuda bersurai gulali―Natsu Dragnell―cinta pertamaku. Hari saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sama seperti hari ini. Ya. Hari itu hujan juga turun. Hujan yang dengan lembut membasahi hatiku yang gersang, hujan yang membuatku mengenal apa itu 'cinta'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ada yang bilang cinta yang paling dikenang dan membekas di hati seseorang adalah cinta pertama**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Seorang gadis blonde sedang berdiri menatap langit dengan murung. Langit kelabu yang tanpa sungkan melemparkan berliter-liter air ke muka bumi. Ya. Di luar hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sial baginya karena lupa membawa payung. Terpaksa ia menunggu hujan reda di teras sekolah. Sendirian.

Lingkungan sekolah sudah sepi dan murid-murid lain sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu. Ini semua gara-gara ia dihukum membersihkan toilet guru.

Baru sebulan ia menjadi siswi pindahan di sekolah ini. Karena pekerjaan ayahnya, gadis bermanik hazel itu harus berpindah-pindah dari kota satu ke kota lain. Lingkungan baru, sekolah baru, dan kota baru. Membuatnya muak dan benci. Namun kali ini ayahnya berjanji akan menetap di kota asing ini. Kota Magnolia.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu hujan sialan ini reda?!" tanyanya pada udara kosong. Gadis bersurai blonde itu menatap kesal hujan yang turun. Ia benci hujan. Menurutnya hujan membuat tubuhnya menjadi basah. Belum lagi udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulangnya.

Bukannya reda, tetes-tetes air malah meluncur dengan keras dan diikuti oleh kilat yang menyambar dari kejauhan.

"Haah… apa boleh buat aku akan menunggu hingga hujan reda," gumamnya sambil menatap jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, hampir setengah jam ia menunggu hujan reda. Sebenarnya rumahnya tidak jauh, mungkin hanya perlu waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, kalau gadis ini tidak mau baju dan sepatunya basah. Lebih baik ia menunggu hingga hujannya reda daripada tubuhnya terkena hujan dan jatuh sakit akibat flu.

"Oii… kamu!" terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Lucy yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh.

"Kamu Lucy, kan?" kata suara itu lagi. Karena gelap, Lucy tidak dapat melihat wajah pemilik suara itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Kamu tidak kenal siapa aku? Aku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, kita sekelas." Sesosok pemuda dengan surai berwarna salmon berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

"Ah…, ternyata kau, Natsu." Lucy kenal siapa pemuda ini, Natsu adalah teman sekelasnya. Pemuda yang ramah dan sangat populer di kalangan murid perempuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Hehehe… aku lupa membawa payung, jadi aku menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda." jawab Lucy.

"Apa? Emm.. begini saja, kamu pakai payungku saja. Aku akan pulang hujan-hujanan." Natsu berkata sambil menyerahkan sebuah payung berwana abu-abu kepada Lucy. Senyum khasnya terukir di sudut bibirnya. Senyum 500 watt yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis pingsan.

"Eeeh..., tidak mau. Aku akan tetap di sini." tolak Lucy halus.

"Ck! dasar keras kepala! sudah pakai saja, jangan lupa besok dikembalikan ya..." kata Natsu sambil menyerahkan payungnya ke Lucy dan segera berlari menembus rintik-rintik hujan.

"Hei... tunggu!" Teriak Lucy, cepat-cepat ia membuka payung kelabu itu dan berlari menghampiri Natsu.

"Haah..., akhirnya kamu menyerah juga," terdengar suara berat dari sebelah Lucy. Sekarang mereka sedang berdua-duaan di tengah hujan deras dan hanya dilindungi oleh sebuah payung kecil.

"Huh, aku hanya tidak mau mengembalikan payungmu besok. Aku tidak mau ada gosip yang tidak-tidak," jawab Lucy sambil mendengus kesal. Lucy memang tidak suka adanya gosip. Ia ingin lulus SMA dengan tenang, tanpa perlu direpotkan oleh gosip-gosip yang tidak jelas.

"Hehehe..., baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!" kata Natsu sambil menyambar payung yang dari tadi dipegang Lucy. "Kenapa kau menjauh dariku, nanti bajumu basah," kata Natsu. Natsu melihat gadis blonde disampingnya seperti menjaga jarak darinya, seolah-olah dirinya terjangkit penyakit menular.

"Sini, mendekatlah." kata Natsu. Sebuah tangan hangat merengkuh tubuh Lucy, mendekatkannya ke dalam pelukan Natsu. Samar-samar Lucy dapat mencium aroma segar dari tubuh Natsu, aroma yang dapat menenangkan hati Lucy.

"Hei, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Lucy karena tangan Natsu tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes," kata Natsu sambil mempererat rangkulannya.

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi panas. 'apa-apaan ini?' tanya Lucy dalam hati. Dilihatnya wajah pemuda bermanik hitam itu dengan intens. Natsu yang merasa dari tadi diperhatikan menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah.

"Ne, Lucy. rumahmu dimana?"tanya Natsu. Pertanyaan Natsu berhasil membuat Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eee, di depan belok kiri. Rumahku ada di ujung gang." jawab Lucy sambil menunduk, menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Ternyata rumahmu dekat juga, ya? Kapan-kapan aku boleh main ke sini?" tanya Natsu.

Pertanyaan Natsu itu membuat Lucy kikuk, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eee, bo-boleh sa-saja." jawab Lucy terbata-bata.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itu dipagari oleh gerbang besi yang sangat tinggi. Natsu yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum dan membayangkan berapa luas rumah itu.

"Sudah sampai, ini rumahku."kata Lucy.

"Wuaaah... ternyata rumahmu besar juga, ya..." kata Natsu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lucy yang menerima pujian itu hanya bisa tersenyum datar, tidak terlalu senang dengan pujian itu. Walau rumahnya besar dan indah tapi di dalamnya sangat sepi. Ayahnya jarang pulang ke rumah sedangkan ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Hanya ia dan beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumah itu. Sebuah rumah tanpa cinta di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Natsu."

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Ja nee..." kata Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ja ne..." balas Lucy sambil terus melihat punggung pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini ia anggap asing, namun tiba-tiba datang dengan senyum cerahnya dan berhasil membuat hati Lucy yang sejak kematian ibunya menjadi dingin pelan-pelan menghangat. Dan semua itu berkat pertemuan singkatnya dengan pemuda bersurai salmon itu.

"Haah..." desah Lucy. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang sejak tadi terus berdenyut dengan aneh.

'Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi padaku? apa aku baru saja jatuh cinta?' gumam Lucy sambil menatap langit yang memuntahkan berliter-liter air. Ditengah hujan yang turun, seorang gadis Heartfillia baru saja terkena panah cupid. "Sepertinya mulai besok, hari-harimu akan semakin berwarna, Lucy." ucapnya sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu datang dan kapan pula cinta itu pergi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kling.**

Sesosok pria dengan tubuh yang tegap masuk ke dalam Cafe. Seragam putihnya agak basah karena air hujan. Pertama kali yang ia cium adalah perpaduan dari aroma kopi dan kue yang baru saja matang dari oven. Campuran dari aroma itu mampu membuat perutnya berbunyi. Sepasang mata onyx-nya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah target yang dicarinya berhasil ditemukan, senyum cerah tercipta di kedua sudut bibirnya. Dengan langkah panjang, pemuda berambut merah muda itu menghampiri targetnya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang, wanita yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda. Namun tiba-tiba dahinya mengernyit, melihat tatapan wanita itu. Sebuah tatapan kosong, seperti orang yang lagi melamun. Dengan sekali lihat, ia sudah tahu 'apa' dan 'siapa' yang ada di benak wanita itu. Hatinya sedih melihat wanita itu seperti itu.**  
**

Sengaja dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan mendekati tempat itu. Tempat favorit wanita itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar ke depan, mencoba menutup manik hazel milik wanita itu.

"Tebak, ini siapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara dibuat-buat. Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tentu saja itu kau, anakku." jawab wanita itu.

Perlahan tangan pemuda itu terlepas, membiarkan kelopak mata ibunya terbuka. Dengan cepat dipeluknya leher ibunya dan di kecupnya rambut milik wanita pirang itu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, kaa-san..." kata pemuda itu lirih. Wanita yang di panggil kaa-san itu membelai lengan anaknya itu dengan lembut dan berkata,

"Arigatou, Klaus." jawab wanita itu. Anaknya yang bernama Klaus langsung berpindah dan duduk di depan ibunya.

"Maaf kaa-san, aku telat. Tadi ada rapat OSIS," ucap Klaus sambil menggengam tangan ibunya. Ibunya menggeleng dan tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ini untuk kaa-san," Klaus memberikan sebuah kotak yang telah dibungkus kertas kado dan pita berwarna biru kepada Lucy.

"Waah, apa ini?" tanya Lucy sambil melepas pita itu.

"Bukalah."

"Indahnya." seru Lucy sambil membelai sebuah liontin berbentuk hati. Ukiran-ukiran indah menghiasi permukaan liontin itu. Ternyata liontin itu bisa menyimpan sebuah foto. Jika tombolnya ditekan, maka liontin itu akan terbuka. Alangkah kagetnya Lucy ketika melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah foto yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil. Keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang; Lucy, Natsu, dan Klaus yang waktu itu berusia tiga tahun. Orang-orang yang ada di foto itu tersenyum. Senyum khas milik Natsu yang ternyata juga menurun pada Klaus. Senyum mereka sama persis. Senyum yang menerangi hari-harinya yang kelabu. Tanpa terasa cairan bening meluncur dari sudut matanya. Dengan terisak ia memandang pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Buah cintanya .

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Klaus." Klaus yang melihat ibunya terharu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menuju tempat duduk ibunya,

"Biar aku yang memakaikannya." kata Klaus sambil mengambil liontin berwarna perak itu. Susah payah ia bekerja _part-time_ guna membeli liontin ini. Dengan hati-hati tangannya mengalungkan liontin itu ke leher ibunya. "Cantik." katanya setelah melihat ibunya yang telah memakai kalung itu.

Lucy membelai lembut ukiran liontin itu, kemudian mata hazelnya menatap mata onyx anaknya dan tersenyum. Klaus yang melihat ibunya tersenyum juga ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama ibunya tidak tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya ibunya menyunggingkan senyum paksa.

Segera Klaus memesan secangkir coklat panas dan sepotong _Cheese Cake. _Setelah pesanannya datang, ibu dan anak itu berbincang-bincang tentang sekolah, tentang Natsu atau apapun yang terlintas di benak mereka. Sesekali mata mereka memandang tetes-tetes hujan yang menempel di balik jendela kaca. Sama-sama menghitung hujan. Tetes-tetes air yang membuat mereka mengenang 'dia'. Mengenang orang yang sangat mereka cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Namun dengan mengenang, cinta tidak akan pernah pergi, meskipun orang yang kita cintai telah tiada**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI?**

* * *

Bagaimana Ai-chan & minna~ ceritanya? Alay? Klise? biasa baget ya... :( maaf kalau kurang puas #bungkuk-bungkuk#

kritik dan saran akan sangat berarti bagiku, sehingga aku bisa lebih baik lagi membuat Fic-fic selanjutnya….:)))

Pairnya NaLu tapi adegannya terlalu dikit ya? gomen ne, minna...

Ada pikiran untuk dibuat multichap, tapi entahlah masih bingung, karena masih ada banyak fic multichap-ku yang belum aku garap termasuk karya-ku bersama Ai-chan yaitu **Battle of Future**. Heh… jadi galau (lll-_-), Mohon sarannya minna…onengai.. m(_ _)m

**REVIEW pleaseeeee…**


End file.
